That's Old Time
by Ayame Demonwolf
Summary: Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem da época em que estávamos na Sereitei. Era simples, era fácil, era bom. Velhos tempos, aqueles velhos tempos em que o nosso amor nasceu. Bleach - Yoruichi
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**

* * *

  
**

Naquele tempo todas as coisas eram mais fáceis.

As coisas fluíam naturalmente. Nós vivíamos cada dia sem se preocupar com o próximo. Nós éramos felizes simplesmente vivendo nossas próprias vidas, sem se importar com o que acontecia com o resto do mundo.

Naquele tempo eu á via todos os dias e não precisava me preocupar com a possibilidade de na manhã seguinte não á encontrar ao meu lado.

Ela era majestosamente linda. Sem a menor duvida, a mulher mais linda de toda a Sereitei e a mais bela que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida. No meu esquadrão não havia um homem sequer que não fosse apaixonado por ela. E isso, obviamente, incluía á mim. Desde que á vi pela primeira vez me senti atraído por sua beleza.. Mas agora, depois de nos tornarmos tão amigos, foi impossível de eu não me apaixonar perdidamente por ela. Shihouin Yoruichi.

Eu sempre á via passando ao longe, com aquele quimono pomposo e caro que caia sobre o ombro de maneira delicada e charmosa. Ela estava sempre cercada de subalternos, em sua maioria empregados de sua família, afinal ela era a líder do Clã Shihouin. Sempre que ela passava ela olhava para mim e sorria dando uma leve piscadela. Eu sempre devolvia o sorriso e acenava para ela de leve. Aquele era nosso sinal. Eu esperava ela entrar em alguma sala e depois ia até lá. No momento em que ela conseguia ficar sozinha, fugíamos para treinar ou passear.

Ela sempre estava disposta a fugir. Odiava ser tratada como uma líder, como uma superior de alguém. Ela sempre gostou de liberdade, de naturalidade. Ela sempre precisou sentir o vento em seu rosto enquanto corria. Aquela era a verdadeira Yoruichi. A minha Yoruichi.

Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem.. Mas já faz muito mais tempo do que qualquer pessoa possa imaginar. Eu estava parado, encostado em uma parede qualquer quando a vi passar. Lá estava ela, como sempre, com toda a sua beleza e luminosidade natural. Ela parecia uma estrela, por onde passava, todas as atenções voltavam-se para ela. Ela me olhou, eu sorri e ela devolveu o sorriso junto á sua cotidiana piscadela antes de entrar em uma sala qualquer do local. Eu esperei alguns minutos e depois segui para lá. Não haviam mais subordinados, ela provavelmente havia pedido para deixá-la sozinha.

- Yoruichi-san..?

- Kisuke... Entre. – A voz dela vinha de uma outra divisão daquele cômodo.

Eu segui o som da voz dela e lá estava Yoruichi. Senti meu rosto ruborizar completamente. Ela estava despindo-se. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi as costas nua daquela morena. A pele dela, tão exótica e lisa.. Me dava uma louca vontade de tocá-la.

- Yoruichi-san.. O que está fazendo? – Perguntei apressado no susto, quase me enrolando com as palavras.

Ela se assustou e parou, virando o rosto na minha direção.

- Trocando a roupa...! - Ela respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvio do mundo, me olhando meio assustada.

- Ah.. me desculpa. Achei que eu pudesse entrar. – Disse já me virando.

- Mas eu falei para você entrar. Fique aqui, eu já já estarei pronta.

- Mas... Yoruichi-san, você está se trocando. Não pode fazer isso na frente de qualquer um.

Ela deu os ombros, indicando que não se importava nem um pouco com aquilo. Desde aquele tempo ela já não tinha qualquer tipo de pudor em relação ao seu corpo.

- Você não é qualquer um. Você é meu amigo. Caso não queira olhar, é só se virar.. Mas não precisa sair. – Ela disse ao continuar a se despir.

Eu queria ver, mas me virei, pois não tinha certeza se meu auto-controle era forte o bastante para vê-la daquele jeito sem reagir de forma devastadora. Quando voltei a me virar, ela já estava vestida, com seu tradicional uniforme de esquadrão. Eu sorri e ela devolveu o sorriso, porém antes que pudéssemos falar qualquer coisa, vozes foram ouvidas do lado de fora do esquadrão. Automaticamente identifiquei que aquela voz pertencia á uma das subordinadas de Yoruichi, e antes que eu pudesse pensar no que fazer, fui brutalmente puxado para um canto.

Ela abriu um armário velho e me empurrou para dentro, entrando em seguida e fechando-o. Eu ia falar algo, mas ela tapou a minha boca com a mão e fez sinal de silencio. Aquele armário era apertado demais, eu podia sentir o corpo dela pressionado ao meu. Aquilo me deixava nervoso, extremamente nervoso. Era proximidade demais. Eu não entendia porque ela fazia isso. Ela tinha essa mania, essa necessidade de estar sempre próxima demais. Era inquietante.

Aos poucos ela relaxou e deixou a mão que antes tapava minha boca, apoiada sobre meu peito. Eu intuitivamente a abracei, sem pensar em que conseqüências aquele meu ato poderia trazer. Para minha sorte, ela não se importou, até pareceu gostar, pois em seguida ela repousou sua cabeça em meu peito.

Eu podia escutar a respiração dela. Eu podia sentir a respiração dela. Era quase como um sonho. Era a primeira vez que eu tinha tamanha intimidade com ela. E me incomodava o fato dela tratar aquilo com tamanha naturalidade. Eu estava começando a me sentir quase como um amigo gay, ou um irmão dela. Isso era sem duvidas minha maior preocupação no momento.

A subordinada adentrou no cômodo e ao vê-lo vazio soltou meia dúzias de palavrões. Senti o corpo de Yoruichi tremer em uma risada silenciosa. Ela enlouquecia até mesmos suas subordinadas. Sorri achando graça daquilo mas no fundo eu sentia pena das empregadas da família Shihouin, e me sentia parcialmente culpado também. Yoruichi sempre fugia de seus compromissos para passar o tempo treinando ao meu lado e isso me fazia imediatamente cúmplice dela. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que a subordinada saísse do cômodo organizando uma escolta para procurar a mulher que naquele momento estava em meus braços.

- Acho que já podemos sair.. – Disse ela, se desvencilhando do abraço e abrindo lentamente a porta. Ela espiou o lado de fora e uma vez que certificou-se que era seguro, saiu. Eu a segui.

- Coitada dela. Você maltrata suas pobres subordinadas, Yoruichi-san.

- Ninguém mandou ela serem tão chatas. Estão sempre atrás de mim. Eu não gosto disso. – Ela disse com seu jeito natural e eu ri não podendo deixar de achar graça daquilo. – Então? Vamos?

- Vamos. – Eu respondi.

E como sempre, ela saiu correndo na frente. Eu a segui, porém sempre alguns metros trás dela. Yoruichi sempre fora muito rápida, não era a toa que foi apelidada de Deusa dos Relâmpagos. É lógico que seria bom nós corrermos na mesma velocidade, porém eu até que gostava de vê-la correndo na frente. Era agradável poder estar sempre olhando para ela, sem o risco de ela me pegar a observando sem necessidade. Apreciar a beleza dela havia se tornado um hábito. Um vicio.

Nós só paramos quando alcançamos um bom lugar, isolado suficiente para não sermos nem achados e nem perturbados por ninguém. Era em meio á uma floresta das redondezas da Sereitei. Era uma clareira, ideal para treinos de combate corpo á corpo, o favorito de Yoruichi.

Naquele dia, os treinos foram mais acirrados do que o normal. Eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo exatamente com ela naquele dia. Ela estava animada, ela sorria, porém estava desconcentrada. Era natural ela conseguir me derrubar milhares de vezes durante o era imbatível quando o assunto era combate corporal, porém, naquele dia, ela estava desconcentrada demais, e por vezes deixava a guarda aberta ou acabava desperdiçando oportunidades que em outra situação teriam me rendido algumas quedas. Depois de algumas horas de treinamento não me contive e tive que tentar entender o que estava havendo.

- Yoruichi-san, o que está havendo hoje?

- Hã?

- O que está acontecendo. Está dispersa.

- Ah.. Nada não. Só não dormi muito bem. Apenas isso.

- Algum motivo especial?

- Não. – Ela se virou, meio que desviando o assunto. Eu sorriu e resolvi encerrar o assunto.

- Quer parar por hoje?

- Sim. Acho que já chega.

Eu sorri e andei até próximo á um riacho que havia ali. Ela me seguiu sem falar nada. Sentamos e ficamos observando o local por algum tempo.

- Você quer voltar? – Perguntei quebrando o silencio, quando vi que ela novamente olhava para o nada, com os pensamentos longe. – Está cansada, não está, Yoruichi-san?

- Ahn.. Não quero voltar agora.. Prefiro ficar mais um pouco aqui com você, Kisuke.

- Se deite, então. – Eu disse em um sorriso, oferecendo o meu colo para ela se apoiar.

Ela imediatamente se jogou no meu colo e deitou a cabeça em minhas pernas. Devia estar realmente cansada. Ela se aninhou ali como um gato e sorriu satisfeita. Eu levei uma das mãos á seu cabelo e acariciei-a.

- Eu gosto de ficar aqui contigo, Kisuke. É bem mais agradável que lá.

- Eu fico feliz que pense assim, Yoruichi-san. Também acho agradável sua presença. – Foi quando eu me lembrei. - Ah, tenho algo para você.

- Para mim?

- Sim...- Retirei do quimono uma pequena carta que um de meus subalternos havia pedido para entregar á Yoruichi. – Aqui.

- O que é isso? – Ela perguntou, pegando a carta da minha mão, porém sem se levantar de meu colo.

- É uma carta. Se lembra daquele homem de cabelos castanhos que entrou agora no meu esquadrão?

- Quem? O que eu havia dito que tinha cara de amendoim?

- É – Eu deixei uma risada escapar com aquela comparação. – Ele pediu que eu a entregasse isso.

- É uma declaração de amor? – Ela indagou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Provavelmente. – Eu respondi em um meio sorriso.

Ela bufou e rasgou a carta. No primeiro momento eu me assustei, mas depois sorri. Mesmo que fosse cruel, preferia que ela rejeitasse ele ou qualquer outro homem do que acabasse aceitando uma daquelas declarações.

- Morenos não são o meu tipo. – Ela fechou os olhos e jogou a carta rasgada pro lado.

- Isso é um pouco cruel, Yoruichi-san.

- E daí? Não estou interessada nele mesmo.

- Nem ao menos deu uma chance á ele. Devia ter lido, pelo menos.

- Não ia adiantar nada. – Ela bufou e abriu os olhos me olhando de baixo. – Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que abriga o mundo no coração. O meu coração é bem pequeno, Kisuke. Não tem espaço pra muita gente. Quem conseguiu um pedaço dele, ótimo. Quem não conseguiu, não tem mais chances.

- Nossa. Bem drástica essa afirmativa. Agora fiquei até sentido. – Eu abri um meio sorriso e perguntei em um tom divertido. – E eu, Yoruichi-san? Tenho o meu lugar no seu coração?

- Claro que sim, Kisuke. Você tem um lugar especial. – Ela sorriu para mim.

Eu tinha sorte por aquilo. Conhecer uma Yoruichi que nem todos conheciam. Ter a chance de conviver com ela e ver aquele sorriso puro e gentil que era apenas meu. Ela se levantou, voltando a se sentar.

- Especial? Quanto? - Perguntei, aproveitando a deixa para dar uma investida tonta e inconseqüente.

- Quer mesmo saber? – Ela rebateu com um tom de desafio.

Eu sorri e anui. Ela devolveu o sorriso e se aproximou de mim lentamente. Meu corpo gelou naquele momento. Por mais que eu quisesse que aquilo acontecesse, não havia imaginado que ela o faria, muito menos naquele momento. Eu me lembro do turbilhão de coisas que eu imaginei naquele momento. O turbilhão de coisas que vieram a minha cabeça porém, no momento em que eu senti os lábios macios e quentes dela tocando os meus, tudo se tornou claro e leve. Minha mente se esvaziou e eu pude sentir um pouco do que as pessoas chamam de paraíso. O beijo foi tão leve quanto curto. Não passou de um leve toque de lábios porém para mim aquilo foi o ápice da felicidade. Eu estava em estase quando ela se afastou.

- Tenho que ir. – Foi a única coisa que ela me disse antes de se levantar.

Eu não consegui falar mais nada, apenas fiquei a olhando, meio surpreso ainda, sem falas. Ela sorriu e então saiu correndo, me deixando sozinho com um vazio na mente e ao mesmo tempo com milhares de novas perguntas na cabeça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

**

Eu fiquei algum tempo em estado de choque, parado, sentado olhando para o nada. Minha mente estava mesclada entre a turbulência das novidades e o vazio do êxtase. Era sempre desse jeito que aquela morena me deixava, porém dessa vez a intensidade daquele sentimento estava mil vezes maior do que o normal. Ela havia conseguido virar o meu mundo de ponta a cabeça com apenas um beijo. Não queria nem imaginar o estrago que ela faria se tivéssemos um pouco mais de intimidade do que aquilo.

Eu voltei para a Sereitei com aquilo martelando em minha cabeça. O que mais me incomodava era que eu não sabia se podia levar aquilo á serio. Eu não fazia idéia do que foi que aconteceu exatamente naquele momento e do porque de ela ter me beijado. Talvez, em outra situação, com qualquer outra garota, fosse fácil entender o que aconteceu, mas estávamos falando de Shihouin Yoruichi, e quando ela está envolvida, tudo se tornava imprevisível. Não era e nunca foi possível encaixar Yoruichi em um padrão comportamental. Ela fazia o que vinha a cabeça sem pensar duas vezes, e suas convicções e idéias eram tão mutáveis quanto seu humor. Logo, eu não podia imaginar uma desculpa lógico para aquele beijo. Podia até ter significado algo a mais, porém também era possível que apenas tivesse sido um desejo momentâneo e absurdo da parte dela. Isso me deixava arrastado só de imaginar.

Só havia uma coisa certa naquele momento: Eu precisava .... Não, eu necessitava, urgentemente, esclarecer aquilo. Eu precisava falar com Yoruichi-san.

Segui para o meu esquadrão, apenas porque eu ainda tinha a obrigação de manter aquele lugar em ordem. Dei algumas ordens e ocupei a maior parte dos meus subordinado com tarefas pouco úteis. Apos isso segui para o esquadrão de Yoruichi. Provavelmente ela estaria cercada por subordinados e empregados, porém eu não queria nem saber daquilo. Eu iria ficar sozinho com ela e iria conversar com ela tudo o que eu tinha para conversar de qualquer jeito.

E eu não estava errado. Quando cheguei haviam muitos shinigamis parados na porta do esquadrão de Yoruichi. Respirei fundo e segui naquela direção. Não foi necessário dizer nada, assim que me viam, lentamente eles abriam caminho para mim em direção a porta do esquadrão. Talvez aquilo fosse o medo que eles estavam de mim, afinal, diferente do normal, eu não sorria, tinha o olhar focado em meu objetivo com uma carga sobrenatural de medo em minhas costas prestes a explodir. Abri a porta sem bater e entrei no cômodo. Yoruichi estava sentada no chão, tomando um saquê despreocupada com aquele belo quimono pomposo caindo sobre os ombros e arrastando no chão, enquanto fingia ouvir o que uma de suas súditas falava. Assim que eu entrei todos os olhares se voltaram para mim, inclusive o da súdita que surpresa e meio assustada pela seriedade em meu rosto ainda tentou se aproximar e argumentar algo para evitar minha conversa com Yoruichi.

- Urahara-Taichou... Me desculpe, mas o senhor já teve o seu momento "fuga"com Yoruichi-sama.. Por favor, temos muito o que fazer ainda e eu agradeceria se o senhor não a tentasse em sair por aí para passear. Nós ainda temos que terminar uma pape..

- Por favor, saia, Motoko-chan. – Eu pedi com seriedade, a interrompendo antes que pudesse terminar de falar.

- Mas... Urahara-taichou... Eu..

- Não se preocupe, não sairemos dessa sala. Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com Yoruichi-san.. – Eu fitei Yoruichi por um momento, ela me olhava com a cabeça tombada para o lado e um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Voltei a olhar para Motoko, ela parecia apreensiva, e eu não a culpava. Sempre que eu aparecia, acabava levando Yoruichi para longe e isso sempre prejudicava ela para administrar a agenda lotada de Yoruichi.

- Está bem.. mas me prometa que não sairão daqui. E nem demorem muito.

- Eu prometo. Mas, quanto á demorar, isso dependerá de sua taichou. Nossa conversa pode tanto ser curta quando longa.

Motoko suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça em desistência.

- Tudo bem, com licença. – Ela fez uma reverencia respeitosa em direção á Yoruichi e uma breve reverencia para mim, e então seguiu em direção a porta de saída.

- Ah, Motoko-Chan. – Eu a chamei, antes que saísse do cômodo.

- Sim, Urahara- taichou? – Ela se virou me olhando de soslaio.

- Por favor, não deixe que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, nos interrompa.

- Sim senhor. – E saiu.

Eu respirei fundo, como se jamais fosse respirar novamente na vida. Ela riu para mim e disse com seu ar debochado de sempre.

- Você até conseguiu me enganar por um momento com essa sua cara de bravo.

Eu não sorri, como teria acontecido em outra situação, porém ela não se mostrou surpresa e nem sequer tirou aquele sorriso debochado dos lábios. Eu me aproximei dela e parei a alguns passos de distancia dela. Ela ainda me fitava com firmeza, despreocupada. E por mais eu parecesse o homem mais seguro no mundo naquele momento, por dentro eu gritava de desespero e nervosismo.

- Nós precisamos conversar, você não acha?

- Sobre...? – Ela indagou se fazendo de cínica.

- Você sabe muito bem qual é o assunto.

- Você está realmente irritado, Kisuke? – Dessa vez ela pareceu mais preocupada.

- Eu só quero saber o que significou aquilo.

- Ora, Kisuke, achei que soubesse o que era um beijo. – Ela disse de maneira debochada.

Eu me agachei na frente dela e a fitei de igual para igual. Não respondi aquela provocação, eu queria que ela entendesse que o assunto que eu queria tratar era serio e eu não estava lá para ouvir gozações ou brincadeiras.

- Yoruichi... Por favor.

Ela se calou. O sorriso e toda a ironia e deboche dos obres amarelados daquela mulher desapareceram. E de repente aquela Yoruichi que eu conhecia sumiu e deu lugar a Yoruichi que era somente minha e de mais ninguém. Ela parecia meio desorientada, sem saber exatamente o que falar para mim . Ela apenas me observava, olhando no fundo de meus olhos em silêncio. Por um momento eu me perdi.

Ergui a mão e toquei sua bochecha levemente corada. Ela pareceu gostar daquele toque e inclinou levemente o rosto na direção da minha mão.

- Por favor, Yoruichi-san, eu preciso ouvir com as suas palavras o porque...

Antes de eu terminar a minha frase ela avançou em mim, agarrando minha cintura em um abraço e sentando-se no meu colo como uma criança que precisava urgentemente de um abrigo seguro. Eu me surpreendi, mas em nenhum momento hesitei. A abracei com a mesma intensidade que ela o fazia e beijei o alto de sua cabeça.

- Me diz que aquilo foi de verdade, Yoruichi-san. Por favor, me diz que aquilo não foi apenas uma brincadeira. – Eu pedi novamente. Eu precisava que ela me garantisse aquilo.

- Aquilo foi real, Kisuke. – Ela disse afrouxando o abraço e erguendo o olhar na minha direção.

Eu sorri aliviado. Um momento antes eu achei que iria morrer de tanta ânsia e angustia e então, num piscar de olhos, eu me senti no paraíso. A plenitude da felicidade.

E naquele momento eu me senti um homem realizado.

Olhei no fundo dos olhos dela e pude ver meu reflexo nele. Tive a impressão de que ela podia fazer o mesmo enquanto fitava meus, porque ela abriu o mais bonito sorriso que eu já tinha visto em seu rosto.

Aquela foi a nossa primeira noite juntos. A primeira de muitas. Nós nunca assumimos publicamente nossos sentimentos, aquilo era só nosso. Só nós dois tínhamos a chance de ver, sentir e vivenciar aquele amor. Era nosso segredo, nosso tesouro particular, nosso paraíso. Nossos velhos tempos.


End file.
